


Where You Never Would Have Looked

by jwriter819



Series: Let's Grow Together [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, MCU Timeline...a little off, Protective Tony Stark, Right After CACW, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: When Tony Stark walked into that diner he knew he was a lot of things. He was a billionaire, a superhero, and very pissed off that he had to wait in line for his coffee.Gawkers were looking and paparazzi was swirling all around him trying to get pictures. He really wished he’d listened to Pepper and just got another assistant...then he saw him, that adorable little boy with those blue-rimmed glasses kicking his legs and reading the Science Today Magazine.Or where Peter is a kid during CACW and he meets Peter right after Siberia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Timelines is mostly intact except Peter is around 9 during CACW. 
> 
> If you love a good Irondad and Spiderson story, this one is gonna get you. I've bot multiple chapters written already and boy is it ADORABLE!

Tony Stark knew that he was a lot of things. He was a billionaire, a superhero, and very pissed off that he had to wait in line for his coffee. 

He never had to wait in line before. 

Gawkers were looking and paparazzi was swirling all around him trying to get pictures. He really wished he’d listened to Pepper and just got another assistant. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a little boy with circular blue glasses that were latched tightly to his head. The little boy was looking curiously around as his legs kicked beneath the chair he was sitting on reading the Science Today Magazine. 

Tony wasn’t sure what happened, but soon people were running in the street and out of the shop. Shrugging his shoulders he walked over the booth where the kid was sitting and sat down. The science magazine was laying flat on the table in front of him as his little eyes poured over the page. 

"Well hello there," Tony said. 

The boy’s head shot up in a daze. Tony smiled as his big brown eyes were wide as saucers behind the glasses.

“Y-you’re Iron Man!” 

“I am and who are you?”

“I-I’m Peter. N-nice to meet you, sir,” the boy said still in awe. 

“So Peter, you’re uh sitting here all by yourself. Is there someone you’re waiting for?” The boy shrugged. 

“My uh Karen, she’s working right now. I can’t be there when she’s gone.” 

“Why not?” Peter looked around as if he was looking for someone. 

“Mr. Jeff, he uh likes it better if I’m outside during the day,” the boy said quietly. “He wants me to play ball n stuff.” 

“Ball, huh?” The boy nodded. 

“He signed me up for baseball this time.” 

“Do you like it?” Peter shook his head. 

“I’m not real good.” He laughed to himself. “I suck.”

“You can’t be that bad,” Tony said kinda smitten by the adorable kid. Out of his pocket, the small boy showed him an inhaler.

“I got it bad. With the grass ‘n stuff, it’s hard to do much running.” 

“Did you tell uh what’d you say, Mr. Jeff or Ms. Karen?” 

“Ms. Karen knows but Mr. Jeff makes the rules so she says I gotta do what he says.”

“Why?” The boy shrugged. 

“Grownup stuff I guess,” Peter said. 

“Well, what do you mom and dad say?” Tony noticed the boy stiffen visibly. 

“I don’t got none,” he said quietly. 

“Oh kid, I’m sorry,” Tony said.

“Well, I had some, but my uh they died.” Tony nodded.

“My parents died too.” The boy perked up.

“So you’re like me? I didn’t know that.” 

“I am, I was older than you when I lost them, but yeah kid we’re the same.” Peter smiled widely at Tony. 

“I can’t believe I get to sit here with Iron Man. Wait til the other kids here about this!”

“Other kids?” Peter nodded.

“Mr. Jeff and Ms. Karen gots two other kids right now. I’m the youngest.” Tony nodded.

“Are they nice to you?” Peter shrugged again. Tony noticed how baggy the kid’s clothes were on him. 

“Them other kids?” Tony nodded. “Sometimes. The other day Kyle let me play on the Switch. Nigel he uh he doesn’t like me much.” 

“Are they like us?”

“Without mommies and daddies?” Tony nodded. “Yeah, but I think Mr. Jeff and Ms. Karen are gonna keep them. They’re going to court next week. They’re real brothers and they’re good at sports. Nigel is thirteen and he plays on the high school basketball team. Kyle is eleven and he’s 'n um throwy guy in football.” Tony smiled this kid was in far over his head. 

“Well, what does Peter like?” The boy’s face lit up completely.

“Nobody’s asked me that before! I like science! Like a whole lot! I read all the books in my class and the teacher lets me stay inside during recess and watch more movies about science! I know almost the entire periodic table! I like Legos too! I can build almost anything if I see it!” 

“That’s great!” Peter continued to ramble on and Tony couldn’t keep the smile off his face. After Siberia, things in his world had changed suddenly. It felt like his whole world was shifting into the darkness around him, but right here in this moment, this kid was a light.

________________________________

After letting the kid eat his fill on pastries, milk, and a sandwich Tony stood up. “I guess it’s time to go, bud. I’ve got to get back to my work now.” Peter nodded, but Tony saw the disappointment cross his face. 

“It was real nice talking to you Mr. Stark,” the boy said. “This is the best day ever!” 

Tony ruffled the boy’s curls and started to walk out the door. He almost made it before he turned back around. He walked over to where the boy was sitting once again. 

“Peter, what time is Ms. Karen gonna be home?” 

“Uh, 3 in the afternoon.” 

“Do you think she’ll mind if you come to my lab with me?” Peter’s eyes grew wide. 

“Really?” Tony smiled. 

“I don’t think she’ll mind! I need to call her and tell her. Is that ok?” Tony smiled. This kid was too precious.

________________________________

After working in the lab all afternoon Peter looked like he was ready to drop. Tony couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was amazed by the boy’s ability to retain and understand what he was teaching him.

“Pete let’s get you back down to the diner,” Tony said. Peter nodded slowly and followed Tony out of the door.

“This was the bestest day ever! Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“No problem kid.” Tony had been eyeing the boy all day. His shoes were ratty and his clothes looked worn like they’d been in circulation for more than five years old. They must have been hammy downs. Tony wondered if he could slip the kid in a new shirt or donate some stuff to the family anonymously. He felt the kid tense at his side before slowing his pace. “You tired bud?” The boy didn’t respond. Once they hit the street where the diner was, Tony noticed how Peter was growing quieter with each step.

That’s odd.

The kid hadn’t shut up since he met him. Tony looked down at the kid and then back in the direction where the boy’s eyes were. 

Then he saw it.

There was a man with a baseball bag in his hand and two other boys looking around. “I left my bag by the dugout,” Peter said quietly. Tony grabbed his shoulder.

“Will you get in trouble?” Peter’s big eyes looked up at him and he nodded. “That’s Mr. Jeff?” Peter nodded again. He could see why the kid was skittish. This guy was around six feet tall and two hundred pounds of muscle. Tony would have been intimidated if he wasn’t Tony. He couldn’t imagine how Peter felt. 

One of the boys noticed Peter and hollered, “hey Dad there’s the space case!” Tony felt Peter whimper against his side. His eyes gazed on the boy in front of him. This kid’s clothes weren’t old or ratty. In fact, they looked brand new. 

Tony noticed how the trio seemed to walk with an aura of swagger. His heart went out to the little boy next to him who didn’t seem to know what confidence was if it hit him in the face. 

“You little hard headed troll, where have you been,” the man thundered. Peter flinched. 

“Hey, take it easy ok,” Tony said stepping in front of the man and Peter. 

“Look I know who you are. Thinking you can fly around and rule the world. Well, that’s not how things work. He’s my kid and I’ll do and say whatever I want with him. So back off. Peter, come here,” he demanded. Tony felt Peter move from behind him. 

“Thanks for today, Mr. Stark,” the boy timidly said. Before Tony could respond the Jeff guy already had Peter’s arm in his massive hand and dragging him down the street. 

Tony sighed as he watched the exchange. He could only hear a little bit of what the guy was saying to Peter, but Tony knew by how the boy was shrinking with each step that it wasn’t good. 

His heart clenched at the sight. Tony wondered if he’d ever be able to see the little boy again, but knowing how things were going he figured that was a fat chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK you all for the comments and kudos!! I really appreciate them! I've already written the entire story soo, I'm working on a possible one-shot followup. 
> 
> Comments and insights are definitely a big help so thanks again, everyone!!

It had been a week since Tony had seen Peter. He tried not to think about the little boy with the eyes that lit up a room, but it was hard. He didn’t have much of anything to distract him these days. 

His nightmares were debilitating. It was as if what happened in that bunker had been seared into his retinas. If he wasn’t fighting one of his dearest friends for his life he was watching the man he considered to be a brother free fall out of the sky.

His life was hell.

Pepper...gone.

Happy...busy.

Rhodey...in rehab.

Avengers...scattered.

As hard as he tried, Tony couldn’t get the ever-present memories out of his head. They lingered. 

The only thing that seemed to settle his mind was his time in the lab with that little boy. 

As he walked into the coffee shop again he looked down sadly at the empty table. He guessed today would be the day he should probably just give up. It was started to get kinda pitiful. 

And that was one thing Tony Stark would never be. 

Instead of waiting for coffee, Tony turned around to walk back to his car.

The coffee wasn’t even that great...it was the other thing he came for.

“Hey uh, you looking for that kid?” Tony’s head whipped around. It was a teenager with purple streaks in her hair and a dirty apron who looked just under drinking age if Tony had to guess. 

“Why?” She shrugged.

“You never came in here before and since last week you’ve been back every day,” the girl said. She smirked at him like she saw right through him. “Besides, little guy seems to be looking for you every time he comes in here too.” Tony’s heart warmed at the idea. 

“I was just gonna check on him,” Tony said quietly.

“You should. I saw him the other day he had some bruises on his arm. He said it was from baseball, but I ain’t ever seen no ball give bruises like that.” Tony felt his blood boiling. 

“Do you know where he is,” the man bit out trying to contain his anger.

“I think he plays baseball down at that field maybe three blocks down. It’s a crappy little field, but parents love sending their kids there. Some former ballplayer coaches a summer camp or something.” Tony gave the girl a twenty. “You don’t have to pay me. I uh I like him. He’s really sweet and always cleans up after himself. It’s kinda sad how they treat him.”

“What do you mean?”

“The lady is real nice, but the guy is always yelling at him or calling him names. They’re like a sports factory or something. They have two other boys who are giants. Poor kid is just dwarfed by them. It’s kinda like you forget he’s there until he says something that’s like super smart.” With that, she turned and left. Tony instantly headed out to find this field the girl was telling him about. 

Surprisingly enough between Friday and his ears he actually found the field within ten minutes. He let his eyes travel across the scene before he found exactly what he was looking for. 

There in all of his fifty-pound glory were those hideous blue-framed glasses and those curls.

Peter was sitting at the top of the small set of bleachers reading a book. Tony found himself moving quicker towards the kid than he’d anticipated.

“Hey, Pete!” He must have startled the boy because the book he was reading fell right off his lap. Hastily he reached down to pick it up.

“Hi uh, Mr. Stark!” Tony could tell the kid was happy but conflicted for some reason. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing. So how are you?”

“Oh, I’m uh fine. Thank you. H-how are you, sir?” Tony smiled. He looked around the wooden benches and noticed that Peter really did look out of his element. A glove sat unused by him, but it looked far older than he was and much too big for him. Tony didn’t know much about sports, but he figured that the kid should at least get something that fit his hand. He remembered how the other two boys had brand new clothes and sports bags that looked like they’d cost a pretty penny. Maybe they hadn’t seen the small frail boy as an investment. “Are you ok Mr. Stark?” Tony’s head snapped back to where Peter’s wide eyes were staring up at him. 

“I’m better now that I see you’re ok.” Peter nodded and the tension seemed to settle a bit. “How come you’re not on the field?”

“I’m not a good runner. If I play then the team will lose ‘cause they have to make sure all the kids play.” Tony nodded following the logic but having no idea why the boy was still sitting up there. “The coach Mr. Tori, he doesn't like to lose so he tells Mr. Jeff I try real hard, but he’s afraid for my asthma. That way I’m on the team, but they don’t have to lose and I don't have to play.” Tony smiled. 

“You figure that out?”

Peter smiled proudly. “I read it in the rule book.”

“Kid’s a genius,” Tony said sliding onto the bleacher to sit next to the boy. Silence consumed them as Peter let his eyes continue to look at the pages in front of them. 

Tony was trying to not get annoyed, but boy was this anticlimactic. He’d spent the better part of the week looking for the kid and now that he was right there in front of him all he got was silence. 

Almost every time he tried to engage with the boy he was met with one-word answers or fidgeting. The kid fidgeted...a lot. 

He was considering leaving when he saw Peter’s shoulders slump before turning towards Tony.

“I’m not supposed to hang out with you,” Peter said quietly eyes on the book. “Not even supposed to say hi.”

“Mr. Jeff say that?” Peter nodded. “Did Mr. Jeff give you that bruise on your wrist?” Peter shook his head.

“Kyle,” the boy whispered. “I was playing his Switch but he didn’t know. So he got mad.”

“Did Mr. Blowhard or Ms. Karen help you?” Peter shook his head. 

“Mr. Jeff says I need to toughen up especially if I’m gonna touch things that’s not mine. Ms. Karen couldn’t say much after that. She gave me some ice though. It doesn’t hurt much.” 

“It shouldn’t hurt at all, Peter.” Tony sighed noticing the defeated look in the kid’s eyes. “Hey, you want to go and get some ice cream?”

“I’d like to, but Mr. Jeff makes Nigel or Kyle come get me now. So I don’t wander no more,” Peter said tiredly. 

“You wander a lot?”

“I don’t like sports but that’s all they do. So sometimes I leave. Nigel had a basketball game and it was loud and smelly so I went to the library at the school. I didn’t realize the game was over. Mr. Jeff was really mad.” Tony chewed his lip. 

“Does he hurt you?” Peter shook his head and fidgeted...again. Tony knew the kid was lying, but he chose not to call him on it. He pulled out a small mechanical pencil. It was red and gold and had an ‘s’ on the side. “Take this just in case,” he said. Peter looked up at him curiously. “Twist the eraser once to send me an alert. Twist it twice to let me know you’re in trouble.” Peter held the pencil like it was a precious jewel.

“What about the top, if I click it what does that do?”

“It pushes out lead, silly. Can’t have a pencil that doesn’t write,” Tony said. Peter smiled at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“You’re welcome kid.”

________________________________

Tony and Peter chatted for almost an hour before he realized that the other kids were packing up. “I guess I should go. I don’t want you getting into any trouble.” Peter shrugged like he was starting to care less before he perked up brightly. 

“I really liked coming to your lab that time. Could I come back sometime?” 

“Of course,” Tony said making Peter smile reach all the way to his ears. 

“There’s my sweet boy!” Tony’s head whipped around and he saw a tall slender but fit woman coming their way. She had pretty blonde hair that made her look like a model. She was wearing hospital scrubs and smiled like she’d just seen a bunch of newborn kittens. 

“Hi Ms. Karen,” Peter greeted. “How was your day?”

“It was good. Your Aunt May asked about you again today.” Tony frowned. Who was this Aunt May? He made a mental note to check on that later.

“She did? Is she gonna come and get me?” Tony couldn’t help but notice the excitement in the boy.

“Peter you know they took their rights away. They just don’t have the means to keep you. She misses you, but she wants you to move on,” the woman said. Peter sighed. Tony’s heart broke for the kid. The woman seemed to notice Tony for the first time. “Honey, who is this man?”

“He’s uh my friend,” the woman raised a suspicious eyebrow at Tony. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Tony Stark. I uh met Peter last week at the diner. We were just talking some science, right Pete?” The boy nodded happily.

“Oh, I know you. The Iron Man, right?” Tony nodded. She sighed. “You caused quite the ruckus last week. Poor Peter here lost his TV privileges for two days over that. I must say though, you were all he could talk about at bedtime. It was like he was a different kid.” Tony noticed her playing some things in her head. “You know what? How about this? Peter is supposed to be here for camp every day from 8 to 4. Now I know he’s been sneaking off and reading at that diner, but I think we can do something different, that is if you’re up for it.” 

Tony took the bait. “What are you proposing?” 

“I walk Peter here every morning. Instead of me leaving him here, I’ll walk him to the diner and you can pick him up so you two can do sciency things and whatnot. Just make sure he’s back here before 3:30 so no one notices.” Peter’s eyes were wide as saucers. Tony tried to hide his smile as well. 

“I’d love that,” Tony said. The woman smiled.

“I figured you might. You two seem like kindred spirits. Who am I to break that up?” Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Peter’s face lit like a Christmas tree. 

This was the best news he’d gotten in months. 

He was gonna have him an intern. 

________________________________

The next day Tony woke up more excited than he’d been in months. 

He sat in the diner with s baseball cap and sunglasses in a pair of beat-up old jeans and a t-shirt. 

It felt like hours before Ms. Karen walked with her scrubs and Peter trailing behind her. The boy looked exhausted. 

“He’s excited to be here, right buddy?” Peter nodded even though his arms were still around the woman’s waist as his little face was buried in her hip. “He had some trouble breathing last night. We had to do two nebulizer treatments. So the little guy didn’t get much sleep. He’s almost like the walking dead right now,” Ms. Karen said. That was an understatement. The kid was pale and had bags under his eyes that rivaled Tony’s. Her hips turned to adjust so the boy could release his hold causing him to let out a grunted whimper. She knelt down gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. “Be a good boy, ok?”

“Yes ma’am,” he yawned rubbing his eyes. The woman handed Tony the boy’s bag and gave him a kind smile before leaning towards him. 

“He has a change of clothes and an extra inhaler just in case he gets a little over excited.” Tony nodded before the woman began walking out of the diner. 

Overexcited? Tony was way out of his depth.

“You ready to go, guy? Or maybe you want some breakfast, yeah?” Peter hummed and rubbed his eyes again.

“Had cereal with berries,” he said quietly. 

“Well let’s head off to the Tower then.” Tony started to walk out of the diner with the boy’s bag on his shoulder. As soon as they hit the street, Tony felt Peter’s little hand slip into his. 

“So I don’t wander into the street and get hit by a bus,” Peter said. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Mr. Jeff?” 

“Uh huh,” he said as he yawned again. As they continued their walk Peter leaned his head into Tony’s side much like he’d done with Ms. Karen. Tony felt his heart squeeze. 

After ten minutes of the boy almost tripping over his feet in a sleepy stupor Tony concluded that the kid was really dead on his feet. “You ok if I carry you?” Instantly Peter lifted his arms up and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. The kid had to be exhausted. Ton felt his heart thump happily as the kid instantly latched onto him and rested his head on the man's shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he said sleepily. 

“Get some rest bud, we’ll be there soon,” Tony said. That was all the boy needed before Tony felt the boy’s breathing fall into a rhythmic pattern. 

________________________________

Tony was glancing at some Accords documents as the boy slept on the couch in front of him. It was almost two hours since he’d picked the kid up from the diner and he was starting to get worried that the boy might sleep their whole day away. 

If it were anyone else he would have been pissed, but as he watched the small boy in front of him, his heart started to melt in his chest. 

He continued to work for another hour before he heard the familiar sounds of heels clicking in the hallway. His breath caught in his chest. It had been months since he’d seen her. She’d mostly spoken to him through texts, emails, and voice messages but never in person. 

Now here she was looking as breathtaking as ever.

“You’ve been unusually responsive to emails,” she said walking into the room. Tony shrugged as he gestured towards Peter.

“I’m limited in my activities,” he said smiling slyly at the woman. Pepper’s hair was pulled into a fashionable bun with a thin white pencil dress. 

“Tony,” she warned. “Is this a return from your past?” He rolled his eyes. 

“No Pep, he’s uh a kid I’m gonna mentor,” he said. She raised her eyebrows.

“Mentor? As in guide and steward?” A warm yet stern smile crossed her lips. “You better take this seriously. Kids are easily broken. Which I’m sure you know.”

Tony knew exactly what she meant; it was one of the many reasons why he loved her. “That I do Ms. Potts. Is that all?” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Just then a sleepy Peter sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“Where ‘m I?” Tony smiled and moved to stand in front of the boy.

“You’re at my house, remember?” Peter smiled and looked around. His eyes landed on Pepper. “That’s Ms. Potts,” Tony said. 

“I know who she is! She’s on the tv all the time!” Peter’s face immediately reddened. “I was drooling! Oh no!” Tony snickered as the boy frantically tried to wipe his face.

“It’s ok, bud. She’s caught me doing a lot worse,” Tony said trying to cheer the boy up. 

“Really,” Peter asked. Pepper stepped in and nodded.

“Yes, I’ve seen Mr. Stark do a whole lot worse than drool. When you’re older maybe I can tell you some of them,” she said. Peter smiled and stuck out his hand.

“I-I’m Peter, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you,” the boy said moving to stand up. The woman quirked an eyebrow at Tony.

“You could learn from your friend here. He has excellent manners,” Pepper smiled. The woman leaned towards Peter. “Would you like some lunch?”

“I was gonna ask Pep,” Tony cut in.

“Sure you were,” she said sarcastically. “Peter, honey what would you like?” The boy frowned.

“Uh, women are supposed to choose. It’s the right thing. That’s what Uncle Ben said,” Peter replied. 

“Well, Uncle Ben is really smart. I’m not going to be eating with you and Mr. Stark, so what would you like?” 

“Uh, a sandwich?”

Pepper glanced at Tony before speaking. “Is that what you want?” 

“I’m only supposed to get something small to eat when I’m at someone’s house. It’s rude to eat more than I should,” Peter said. 

“Bud, we’ve got plenty of money and food. You can get whatever you’d like,” Tony said.

“Really?” Pepper and Tony nodded. “Can I have a pepperoni pizza with pineapple and a blue soda? I never get soda.” Tony smiled. 

“Sure bud, Friday can you take care of that,” Tony asked. 

Peter gasped.“Is that an AI? Like uh Jarvis?” Tony glanced at Pepper who kept the smile on her face.

“Yes, that’s very good Peter,” Tony said. “How’d you know about that?”

“I read about you all the time,” the boy said shyly. 

“Iron Man is really fun,” Tony said. Peter shook his head making his curls bounce.

“No, I read about you, Mr. Stark. Iron Man is just the suit,” the boy said. Pepper smiled at them.

“Well, I see that this will be very interesting. You boys have fun now,” she said as she left. 

________________________________

Tony’s eyes followed Peter as the boy moved at lightning speed. It was like watching a human ping pong ball. The kid had boundless energy and it seemed that the soda had only made things worse. 

Now he got it. 

“Fri, remind me to never give the kid caffeine or sugar,” he said just as Peter tripped on his own feet before bouncing back up. “Ever again.” 

“Sure thing Boss,” Friday said. Tony rolled his eyes as the slight amusement he heard in her voice. 

“Hey bud, slow down ok?” Peter didn’t hear anything Tony said or he was too excited to notice. Either way, the kid kept up his breakneck pace. At first, it had been hilarious to watch, but now Tony was starting to get worried. 

A lab wasn’t a place for a child. If Peter was going to be down there would have to be rules. 

“Peter,” the man said more sternly. “I need you to stop. You’re going to get hurt.” Peter hesitated for a moment before picking his speed back up. He’d definitely heard Tony that time the man surmised. 

“Uh Fri, need a little help,” Tony said as Peter vaulted to the other side of the room. 

“Well many child-rearing books suggest giving the child a warning before taking any action,” the AI replied. Tony rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet as he thought on. 

“Uh did that, I think. What else?” 

The AI paused before responding. “Well if that doesn’t work then the next step is to remove the child from their behavior and allow them time to assess their decisions.”

“I think I’ve heard of that one, it’s um…”

“Timeout, boss.” Tony sighed. When did this happen? His AI had been programmed to understand nuclear physics, high-level engineering, biomechanics and anything else Tony could think of...he never thought he’d need to put child wrangling on the list. 

“Peter, I need you to stop,” Tony said in a much deeper voice than he usually used. The boy slowed down and then became still. He slowly turned to look at Tony. Guilt covered his features. “Bud, you have to listen to me, ok? You could really hurt yourself in here.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” the boy said. “Everything is just so cool. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Tony smiled down at the kid. 

“I get it bud, it’s all really cool,” Tony said. “But in a place like this, you have to listen.” The boy hunched his shoulders and dropped his head. 

“Do I have to be in timeout?” Tony raised his eyebrow. “I heard computer lady.” With those big brown eyes, Tony wondered how anyone could ever be mad at the boy. The kid looked so pure and so innocent. 

“No.” Peter gave Tony a wide smile. “Let’s just keep the running to a minimum, yeah?” Peter nodded eagerly. 

“Can we look at that new Iron Man suit? It’s different from the last one.” Tony smiled.

“Yeah, bud anything you want,” he said looking down at that smile that could power ten of his suits. 

This kid was going to give him a run for his money….and he had a lot of money. Tony smiled, it was about time someone should try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! I love comments btw so send em if you can! 
> 
> Also, I may or may not have already mostly written a sequel...

“Wow, Mr. Stark! Look!” Peter happily jumped up and down as the little robot started to come to life. 

“I know buddy! We did good, huh?” Peter grinned at the man and nodded. The boy jumped off the stool in his excitement and clapped his hands happily. 

“This is the greatest one yet!” Tony and Peter had been working on building robots for the better part of the last couple of weeks. The man couldn’t believe how quickly Peter picked up the idea of coding for an eight-year-old. The kid could spitball ideas with the man at a rapid rate more than even some adults. It was crazy to witness. 

Every day during the hours of 8am and 3pm Tony Stark was the happiest man on the planet. 

Although he wouldn’t admit that to anyone...well if there was anyone to tell that is. 

Tony watched as Peter danced along to the beat with the robot. His happy smile covered chubby face. If Tony could help it he would make sure that the boy never had a reason to not smile again. 

Peter winced as his back hit the edge of one of Tony’s work tables. Almost instantly Tony was across the room. “Hey, you ok?” Peter nodded and shuffled away from Tony.

“I’m ok,” he said placing the fakest smile Tony had ever seen on his face. “See?” Tony smirked at the kid.

“Yeah, sure,” the man said moving toward the boy. “Let me just see ok? I don’t want Ms. Karen to say I send you home with bruises.” Peter sighed as Tony lifted up the edge of his red Iron-Man t-shirt. Tony instantly felt himself getting angry. The lines were faint, but he could see the very distinct outlines of some small bruises. “What happened back here?” 

“I uh I fell,” Peter said. Tony sighed and let the boy’s shirt drop. He gently turned the boy around and knelt down in front of him. 

“I need you to tell me the truth ok?” Peter nodded looking miserable. “Did Kyle hurt you again?” Peter shook his head but then stopped as if he was thinking. 

“He didn’t but it was his fault.” Tony looked at the boy curiously. “I didn’t mean to knock over his juice, but uh we’re not supposed to drink in the room. So uh Mr. Jeff got mad. Kyle said it was my juice.” Tony understood.

“So you got in trouble?” Peter nodded. “He left these marks on you?” The boy hesitated before nodding. Tony gently pulled Peter into a hug being careful not to jar the boy’s back. “No one is allowed to hurt you, ok?” Tony’s mind went back to so many moments when Jarvis his butler had to console him after his own father had taken a hand to him. He hated this for that sweet little boy. 

“But I was bad.” 

“You weren't bad. If Kyle didn’t have his juice in there then you wouldn’t have knocked it over.” Peter looked up behind his glasses to see Tony clearly. “You understand?”

“I think so,” the boy said quietly. “Can we play with the robots some more?” Tony smiled and nodded. Peter scurried off to follow Dum E and SCRUB their newly named robot in the dance party. 

A broad smile covers Tony’s face. If there’s anything he’s realized in the last two weeks it’s that Peter can compartmentalize with the best of them. The kid has the ability to deflect and avoid that would rival even Tony’s. 

“Sir, Mr. Rhodes has arrived. He is requesting your location,” Friday said. Tony glanced at Peter who was still dancing to terribly off beat. 

“Send em up Fri,” Tony said. Moments later Colonel Rhodes appeared with his exoskeleton legs even though he was sitting in a powered wheelchair. 

“Hey Tones,” Rhodey said. The man looked back and forth between Tony and the little boy who was dancing in the corner. “Who’s that?” 

“This is my friend Peter. He uh hangs out here doing the day,” Tony said. Rhodey raised his eyebrow.

“Since when you have six-year-old friends,” Rhodey asked. 

“He’s eight, I think,” Tony said. “I probably should have asked, but it’s hard to get a word in edgewise with him around.” 

“Tones, is he the reason why you seem better?” Tony didn’t respond. “I’m going to take that as a yes. So are you going to introduce me?” 

“I guess so. Hey kid, come here for a second,” Tony said. Peter stopped his dancing and ran over to Tony with a curious gaze. “This is Mister Rhodey he’s my friend.” 

“Your best friend?” Tony smiled. 

“Yeah kid, my best friend.” Rhodey reached out to shake Peter’s hand. Peter’s eyes went to the man’s legs and then back up to his face.

“You’re War Machine! You fly with the Avengers!” Peter’s face was full of awe and wonder. “Wow, Mr. Stark! This is neat,” Peter said so excited that he started jumping in place. 

Tony smiled at the energetic boy. “You want to tell Mr. Rhodey what we’ve been doing today?” Peter nodded.

“Ok, Mr. Stark. We uh have been working on SCRUB. He’s a smart bot that can dance. He’s gonna help kids who are sick or lonely,” Peter said proudly. “We were working on the code to get him to dance and today it worked!” Rhodey looked up at Tony. 

“He can code?” Tony nodded and smiled.

“Kid’s kinda brilliant Rhodes,” Tony said. 

“Well, I see why you like him. He’s a mini you, Tones.” Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but he saw how Peter’s face was shining brighter than the sun at the compliment and he thought better of it. He reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair. 

“Yeah, he is,” Tony said. Rhodey and Tony went back to talking quietly while Peter went back to messing with SCRUB off to the side. After several minutes of catching up, the Rogue Avengers came up. 

“Any word on their whereabouts,” Rhodey asked. Tony shook his head. 

“After the Raft breakout, it’s like they're just gone.” Tony rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Ross still asking questions?” Rhodes nodded.

“He’s getting antsy and the press wants answers.” 

“I don’t have anything to give---” Tony was cut off by Friday blaring a game show buzzer sound. That was Peter’s ‘Off Limits Kid’ alarm. Tony and Rhodey’s heads whipped around to see Peter with a repulsor in his hands. In seconds Tony was across the room and Peter dropped the weapon like it was on fire. 

The boy backed away from the device with his brown eyes wide like saucers. “I’m sorry!” Tony took a deep breath trying not to yell at the kid. 

“Peter, are you allowed to touch that?” The boy shook his head. “So why did you?”

“I know it’s not on my table and I’m not supposed to touch it, but you wired it wrong. I wanted to help you,” the boy said. Tony knelt down in front of Peter and gently placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“That was very nice of you,” Tony said. Peter smiled at him full of pride. “But if you see something you want to show me that’s not on your table what are you supposed to do?”

“Ask you if it’s ok to touch,” the boy replied.

“So why did you do it?”

“I dunno,” the boy said. Tony took another calming breath. 

“Yes, you do Peter. Use your words,” Tony said holding onto his last bit of restraint. 

“I don’t know,” the boy said firmer. God, this kid could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. The man threw his hands up. 

“Fine, go put your head down and think about it.” Peter’s bottom lip trembled, but he did as he was told and Tony watched him drop his head onto his arms. Effectively sitting in timeout. 

Tony looked down when he heard the whir of Rhodey’s exoskeleton braces. He tried to ignore his friend while he pulled his breathing back in check. 

The kid could have blown himself up! 

“It’s ok Tones,” Rhodey said. 

“I know. He just,” the man paused, “I got scared.” 

“You’re good with him. Never pegged you to be a dad.”

“I’m not his dad,” Tony said reflexively. Rhodey raised an eyebrow. 

“So what are you? His teacher? His uncle, what?” 

“I’m his mentor Rhodes. Get it straight.” Rhodey laughed. 

“Well I got quite a few mentors and none of them ever put me in time out.” Rhodey chuckled. ”Wait until I tell Happy about this.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the kid. The boy’s head was on the table with his face buried in his arms. He could tell by the way the boy’s shoulders were trembling that the kid was crying. “Hey Pete,” Tony said walking toward him, “time out is over.” The boy looked up at him red-faced. “You want to talk now?” He nodded as he wiped his face. 

“Ok go ahead.”

“Nigel said that rules aren’t really rules unless you get caught. He says if you get caught then you gotta play dumb so they can’t say you know better.” Tony looked at him.

“Tell Nigel when he gives advice to make sure that its at least good. Come on Pete, you know that’s not how it works.”

“I know that _now _,” he said. Tony smiled. “Am I in trouble?” The man shook his head.__

__“We’re all set.” Peter smiled in surprise but his shoulders were tense._ _

__“That’s it? Nothing else?” Tony frowned._ _

__“No bud that’s it.” The boy sagged in relief._ _

__“If you told Ms. Karen she’d tell Mr. Jeff then I’d get in a lot of trouble.” He gave Tony a big hug. “You’re awesome Mr. Stark. Best grownup I know. You’re like my Uncle Ben. He was my daddy’s brother. He and Aunt May loved me like they were my mommy and daddy. You’re just like him. A whole lot,” Peter said. Tony raises an eyebrow._ _

__“Oh really? Why?”_ _

__“He was real fun and nice. He never hit me or said I was slow. He used to take me to the planetarium and we’d watch all kinds of science shows.” Peter’s shoulders dropped. “He’s gone now though.” Peter looked up at Tony expectantly. “You could be my Uncle Tony, right?” The man's eyes grew wide as saucers._ _

__“I don’t know bud. I’m not sure how Mr. Jeff and Ms. Karen would feel about that.” Peter sagged._ _

__“I know. I shouldn’t have asked. I miss Uncle Ben so much and you’re just like him. I-I,” he paused. “It was dumb.” Peter stood up. “Even if I don’t call you Uncle Tony, I’ll still think of you like that,” the boy said as he walked back toward the robots._ _

__Tony stood there speechless. The kid basically told him he loved him like his dad._ _

__What was he supposed to do with that?_ _

__“I told you Tones. That kid loves you and I bet you feel the same way,” Rhodey said._ _

___________________________________ _

__“You ready to go Bubs?” Peter nodded and put what was left of his stuff in his bag. Ms. Karen has come to pick the boy up from the Tower today. Tony had wanted to talk to her anyway._ _

__“Hey Pete, go grab a snack in the kitchen. I want to talk to Ms. Karen for a minute.”_ _

__“I wanted to talk to you too,” the woman said. Tony lifted his hand gesturing for her to go first. “This Friday Nigel and Kyles adoption will be finalized.” Tony felt his heart clench for Peter. That was just what the kid needed; another sign that he was different from them. “Jeff wants to take the boys to see the Yankees and do a big trip to celebrate.” Tony nodded not understand why she needed to tell him this._ _

__“I’m sure Pete will have a good time,” he said lying._ _

__“Well that’s just it, Jeff and the boys are really into the Yankees. They watch all their games and try to visit as often as they can. Jeffs boss gifted him with these seats right behind the dugout.”_ _

__“Wow, those are good seats,” Tony said not knowing if it was true or not._ _

__“Last time we took Peter he got bored and whined the whole time.”_ _

__“Maybe it’s just not his thing,” Tony challenged_ _

__“I know, that’s why he comes here,” she said letting the words bite. Tony nodded. Oh yeah. “Anyway, uh we talked last night and we think it would be best if Peter didn’t come on the trip. So I wanted to ask if you’d mind keeping him for three days.” She sighed. “I know this is short notice and very last minute, but if you don’t I’m afraid he’ll have to come with us and be bored to tears. Jeff’s been getting so annoyed with him and I want the boys to enjoy it, but not at Peter’s expense.”_ _

__“Sure, I’d love to.” The woman smiled and grabbed Tony’s hand._ _

__“Thank you so much,” she said shaking it before letting it go. “I know Peter will love it. Now, what did you want to ask me?” Tony hesitated._ _

__“I saw the bruises on Peter’s back.”_ _

__“You did? I treat them as best as I can,” the woman said softly._ _

__“Why is it happening?”_ _

__“Peter is a special little boy. He is. He’s kind, smart, funny, but he’s sensitive and his social skills are lacking. He’s a runt, Tony. Jeff wants to toughen him up but Peter is a crier and Jeff hates that.”_ _

__“So he hits him?” The woman shrugged causing Tony’s anger to consume him._ _

__“It’s not what you think. They wrestle and Peter somehow always end up hurt. Jeff doesn’t know how to relate to him. Sometimes he pops him so he’ll listen. That’s how he was raised.” The woman sighed. “Jeff’s not a bad guy, he isn’t. He tries, he just doesn’t know how to meet Peter on his level. Nigel and Kyle get it too, but they don’t bruise like Peter does. I’m trying Tony, I am.”_ _

__“Maybe he should go somewhere else,” Tony suggested. The woman’s posture tensed as she cocked her head to the side._ _

__“Where? They were gonna drop him in some group home after his aunt lost custody. Have you seen the ones in this area? He’ll get eaten alive before he’s ten. He’s too trusting and too naive. At least with me I know he knows he’s got a hug waiting for him and a warm bed. It’s not perfect Tony, but we make the best with what we have.” The man sighed._ _

__“Well anytime you need to drop him off here, let me know. I’ll be happy to take him.” She smiled at him._ _

__“He talks about you all the time. He’s much better since he started coming here. You’re changing his life. Just know that.”_ _

__Tony smile at her, but he knew the truth._ _

__That boy was changing his._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome!!! I can't believe the response and the love I'm getting from this story. I NEVER expected it! Here's another part for you to enjoy.
> 
> And...I'm almost done with a 'possible' sequel. If you guys are interested please let me know.

Tony was standing in the small diner once again waiting for Karen to drop off Peter. He didn’t want to get too excited, but it was hard not to. He was getting the kid for three whole days uninterrupted. 

Uninterrupted

He’d spent the better part of two days planning an elaborate getaway for the boy. They were going to make something called a s’more, explore the Compound’s labs, and watch the stars on the roof of the compound. Tony even got a bunch of unreleased documentaries just for the kid. 

He was so ready for this weekend...if the kid ever showed up.

Karen was usually on time, but today she was late. Almost thirty minutes when Tony last glanced at his watch. Maybe they weren’t coming. 

He blew out a breath and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Tony Stark didn’t get his feelings hurt. That just wasn’t going to happen. 

Stark men were made of iron. 

Tony let his mind drift to all those days they’d spent in the lab. Peter running around and asking questions about everything he could. The kid had worked through every science experiment for eight-year-olds that Tony could find in a matter of days. It was then that Tony had discovered the boy had just turned nine. At that point, the boy promptly worked through all of the nine-year-old experiments just as quickly. Tony felt pride in his chest when he thought of the boy’s accomplishments. He knew that he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. That kid reminded himself so much of himself that it hurt. 

All he wanted to do was nurture and teach Peter. The kid’s potential was unlimited. It pained him though because his own father never felt that way. Tony wasn’t wanted and his father never let him forget it. This kid could be so much but the world seemed poised to try and take it away. 

“Oof,” Tony sputtered out as he turned to see fifty pounds attached desperately to his neck. “Hey, bud, what’s wrong?” Peter said nothing before burrowing his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. All the man could do was run his hands through the boy’s curls in hopes of calming him down. 

Tony turned to see Ms. Karen walking up to them with a small red and blue bag in her hand in a pair of khaki shorts with white sneakers. “He had a rough morning,” she said. Tony rubbed the boy’s back as he stood up with the child in his arms. When did that become so normal? He shook the thought of his head and tried to resume listening to Karen. “He didn’t take too well to the hearing this morning. He ran out of the room and into the hall when he found out he wasn’t getting adopted too. I tried to calm him down, but Jeff got to him first,” she said. Tony sighed hearing the boy sniffle. 

“It’s ok. We’re gonna have a great time, right bud?” Peter didn’t respond. 

“Well, I’ve got to go now Petey, ok? Mr. Tony will take good care of you until we get back. I know you’ll have fun,” she said running her fingers through the boy’s hair. “His inhaler and other items are in the bag. He knows how to use it, but I left instructions in case. He sleeps with a little bear. Make sure that’s near him, ok?” Tony nodded as the woman walked off. Even though it seemed like she had an impossible task, she really did care for Peter. In a way, she reminded Tony of his own mother. A strong woman who was married to an impossible man. He felt a weird sense of admiration for his mother all of a sudden. Howard’s antics were probably just as rough on her as they were on him.

“We’re gonna go now, buddy. We’re taking us a special trip too,” Tony said. The man walked outside and down a couple of blocks. He figured that he was pretty well disguised in his long glued on sideburns and knitted cap. Plus with the child attached to his front like a koala, no one even seemed to be looking his way. He walked into an underground garage where Happy was waiting with the Towncar. “You get that uh car seat thing?” Happy nodded. 

“Yeah boss,” Happy said. Peter grunted in Tony’s neck. The man chuckled as he heard a distinct ‘not a baby’. 

“Alright Petey, you gotta let go and get in the car ok? We can’t go if you don’t,” Tony said. Peter gently let his grip slip as Tony lowered his feet into the car. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m a big kid, I don’t gotta sit in a car seat,” the kid whined. Tony felt for the demoralized kid, but the law was the law.

“It’s just a booster seat thing and it’s just until you get a bit bigger, ok?” The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Get in the seat buddy.” Peter sighed and did as he was told. Tony noticed the kid pulled his knees close to his chest as he angled himself to look out the window on his right. 

Man, the kid was tiny. He could see now more than ever why the kid got picked on so bad. 

Moments later the car pulled out of the garage and they were headed upstate. Tony had expected a bubbly and excitable Peter like he always got, but this was different. His features sagged and his shoulders slumped. The kid looked defeated.

And it broke Tony’s heart. 

“Hey buddy, you want to talk?” The boy shook his head. “Well, uh how about I talk to you?” When the boy didn’t respond Tony figured that was ok to continue. He glanced at the partition just to make sure Happy couldn’t hear. These memories were for Peter only. “You know when I was your age my parents were still alive, but sometimes it felt like they weren’t. You know how you have a Ms. Karen to hug you? I didn’t have that. I was in a school where you lived there all the time. My mom only came to visit me once a year.” 

That seemed to get the boy’s attention as he turned to face Tony. “Were you lonely?” 

“Yeah bud, I was.” Peter looked intently at Tony with his red eyes through his glasses. “I missed my mom and our butler Jarvis. He was like Ms. Karen. He would hug me and tell me it would be ok.”

“What was the matter?”

“My dad didn’t like me very much. He would yell and scream at me. Sometimes he hit me, but Jarvis helped me feel better.” Peter bit his lip.

“Did he scare you?” Tony nodded. “I get scared too, sometimes I cry because I’m scared,” Peter said softly. 

“It’s ok to cry, Pete. It doesn’t make you weak. I used to cry when I was at school. My dad hated it when I cried so I wasn’t allowed to cry at home. When I was at school though I could cry because he didn’t know. The other kids laughed at me and made fun of me.” 

“You really cried?” 

“Uh huh, a whole lot. Until I got older and I got used to being by myself all the time. You see I was real smart so my dad made me skip grades. So when I was your age I was almost in high school.” Peter’s eyes grew wide. “I didn't have any friends to play with so I made robots.” 

“Really? I wish I could have a robot friend. I don’t got none,” Peter said. “Well I did, but he moved away.” 

“That sucks,” Tony said. The boy nodded. “Pete I want you to know something ok? We’re a lot alike, but you’ve got something I never had; you’re not alone. I’m right here, buddy.” A smile passed Peter’s face. 

“Really? You mean it?” Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, buddy. What’s a mechanic without his assistant, right?” Peter smiled one of those ones that made Tony’s insides melt. He lived for those kind of smiles. The boy looked down through his glasses and started to chew on his lip. Tony knew there was a question coming.

“Mr. Stark, why don’t Ms. Karen and Mr. Jeff want me?” Tony heart ached at the question. 

“I’m sure they do, bud,” Tony said. Peter shook his head.

“I’ve been there longest. I heard Ms. Kim my special court lady tell them I was elg-eligible for adoption months ago. Nigel and Kyle just got that way last month and they’re adopted and everything!” Tony sighed. 

“Ask Ms. Karen bud, I’m sure she’ll tell you.” Peter shook his head. 

“I heard em talking last week. Mr. Jeff said Nigel and Kyle are all the kids they need. He said maybe they could try to get a little girl.” That was harsh. “I’m not like them. I try to be, but it doesn’t work. I tried all those sports, but I wasn’t no good at em. I wish I was better it.” He sighed. “Mr. Jeff laughed cause I was on the Academic team at my school. I told him that was a team like a baseball, but he said it didn’t count.” 

“It does count, Pete. You know that, right?” 

“I guess.” 

Tony tried to think of something to say. “Just because you’re not like them doesn’t mean you’re not awesome just the way you are.” The boy shrugged. Tony was frantically looking for something to say to soothe the kid, but he was struggling. What could he say? The kid was too smart to lie to and too wounded to give false hope to. This was definitely way more than Tony bargained for or felt equipped to deal with. 

“You want me right?” 

“Of course,” Tony responded instantly. 

“Can you tell Ms. Kim that so I can stay with you?” The hopeful look in Peter’s eyes made Tony feel faint. 

“I uh well bud, you see,” Tony started. Peter deflated like someone let the air out of his balloon. 

“It’s ok Mr. Stark, we can keep being friends. It’s nice being friends,” Peter said turning away quickly. That was a move Tony knew all too well. 

He’d made the kid cry.

________________________________

The rest of the weekend had been a bust. 

An utter, epic failure. 

Peter was withdrawn, sullen, and practically mute. Tony even tried to get the boy onto the compound’s roof to watch the stars, but the kid had played sick. He wished he could have given Karen more to report when they exchanged the child, but there was nothing to say. The kid had been polite as always when he left, but the fire in his eyes was gone.

That next week it was like the kid had given up completely. He barely spoke and when he did it was short and almost rude. Who was he kidding? The kid was being completely rude. He’d practically spent more time in time out than actually working in the lab. The kid either snarked him or flat out ignored him unless he was given an order. 

It scared Tony because he remembered when he started to act the exact same way. Shutting everyone out before they could hurt you. 

He scoured every parenting book he could find but none of them told him how to fix a broken kid. 

“Hey Tones,” Rhodey said walking into the lab. “Where's the kid?” 

“Getting a snack. He got steroid shots or something for his asthma today and he’s extra hungry and grouchy.” 

“Poor Little Tony,” Rhodey said. 

“Don’t call him that,” Tony replied sighing. “Kid’s had a rough week.” Rhodey raised his eyebrows urging his friend on. “His uh foster brothers got adopted last week. He’s been there longer and he thinks no one wants him.”

“That’s rough.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Tony said. “He asked if he could live with me and I screwed it up. Kid has barely said two words to me since. I don’t know what to do. I’ve read everything. Friday’s read everything. I just don’t know what I can do for him.” 

“You’re good like that, I know you’ll think of something.” Peter walked back into the room with a bag of fruit snacks and a juice box. 

Rhodey glanced at Tony before speaking to Peter. “Hey Peter, how are you?” The boy shrugged and kept eating his fruit snacks. “Are you sure he’s not Little Tony,” Rhodey whispered. 

“Shutup.”

“Hey Pete, I found this really cool model airplane. I wanted to show it to you,” Rhodey said smiling at the boy. “Maybe we can put it together during Mr. Stark’s meeting, huh?” The boy just kept eating his fruit snacks. 

“Peter,” Tony said firmly. “Mr. Rhodes is talking to you.” 

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically and looked in their direction. “I’m eating. What do you want?” 

Tony’s head snapped back because boy did that sound just like Tony at that age. “Excuse me,” he said to the boy. “Peter, come on bud you know better. That’s not how you talk to adults. Apologize to honey bear for hurting his feelings,” Tony said trying to keep his tone light. 

“Why,” the boy drawled out incredulously. “I wasn’t bothering nobody. I’m just sitting here eating. _He _should apologize to me,” Peter said.__

__Rhodey snorted and turned to Tony. “Oh, he’s definitely yours. You need to get a paternity test. I’m telling you,” he said so low only Tony could hear. Tony tried to ignore his friend._ _

__“Peter, that wasn’t very nice,” he sighed. “God kid you’re living in timeout this week. I want you to think about what you just said.” The boy crossed his arms and opened his mouth to protest, but Tony met his look with a fierce one of his own. The boy sighed and put his head down against the table._ _

__“Tones, you’ve got your work cut out for you, but he needs you so don’t give up, ok?” Tony nodded as his friend walked out of the room. Sitting down on the chair Tony stared at the boy._ _

__Where had his sweet little boy gone?_ _

___________________________________ _

__“Hey Tones, what’s up?” Without turning the around Tony shrugged. Making himself at home Rhodey pulled up a seat next to the man. “Dude, you don’t look so hot. Is this about the little genius who left here with a scowl this afternoon?”_ _

__“I broke him, Rhodes. Kid trusted me and I broke him,” Tony said with his eyes still on the hologram in front of him._ _

__“No, Tones you didn’t do that.”_ _

__“Yes, I did. He asked me to tell his social worker that I wanted him to live with me. He’s so pure and so innocent and he asked me for just this one thing.” Tony put his head in his hands. “Howard was right. I break everything I touch.”_ _

__“I’m going to stop you there.” Rhodey didn’t stop when Tony rolled his eyes. “You need to hear this. That little boy loves you and he adores you. Anyone with eyes can see that. The idea that he wants to stay with you is proof of that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Howard was wrong about that just how he was wrong about everything else that came to you.”_ _

__“I’m just like Howard. Just like him.”_ _

__“You’re nothing like Howard. I’ve seen how he was with you.” Rhodey took a deep breath to calm himself. “I remember that bloody lip you came back to the room with after we blew up that science lab. I remember those phantom bruises and how you sat up crying hoping one day someone would actually care enough to stop him.” Tony tensed at his friend's words but didn’t interrupt. “There’s no way that Howard would settle to ‘talk’ to the kid and give him ‘timeouts’. Those acts show that you care and that you want him to learn. All Howard wanted to show that he was in control.” Tony buried his face in his hands. The words settled over him as he tried to reason himself out his stupor._ _

__“I can’t do this Rhodes, I can’t._ _

__“Tony,” the man started._ _

__“No, I uh think I should tell Karen or whatever her name is to send Peter back to baseball camp.”_ _

__“Why would you do that?”_ _

__“Kid can’t be around me, Rhodes. What do I have to offer him?” Tony shook his head. “He’s better off without me.” Rhodey clicked his teeth and stood up slowly. Gently he turned a picture of Peter smiling as Tony held him in the air upside down in front of SCRUB Tony himself had the goofiest grin._ _

__A smile crossed Tony’s face at the sight. Pepper had gifted him with this only days before. She’d said it was a reminder that days wouldn’t always be so dark._ _

__“You didn't smile for months after Siberia. When he’s around that’s all I see you do. You’re lighter, healthier, and you look like you want to live again. From what you told me he doesn’t have much of a reason to smile without you either. Bruises, being put down, and whatnot. It sounds to me like you could be that person for Peter you used to wish would come for you. He’s in pain and you could stop it. Well, let’s be honest you already have. Just think about that Tones,” Rhodey said as he left. Tony’s fingers gently crossed the frame. A lone tear slipped down his cheek._ _

__He could never be who Peter needed him to be. Even if he so desperately wanted to._ _

__No, the only thing that Peter Parker needed from Tony Stark was for the man to just stay away._ _

__That would be best for them all._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! HERE IT IS GUYS!! I am so thankful and touched by the outpouring of compliments and general excitement that you guys had for this story. I REALLY enjoyed writing it. Please let me know how you like the ending....See you at the bottom!

When Peter walked into the diner Tony’s breath caught in his throat. The kid’s eye was black and almost swollen shut. Tony’s eyes instantly traveled to Ms. Karen. The woman shook her head. 

“The boys were roughhousing and Peter took one good,” she said. 

“What kind of roughhousing ends up with a fist directly in the eye? This looks deliberate,” Tony said examining Peter’s eye. Ms. Karen gently pulled Tony away from Peter. She ordered the boy to go sit in one of the booths. Peter trudged along silently. 

“I can’t get a straight story out of either boy. All I know is Peter has been rude, sullen, and withdrawn for a couple of weeks now,” she sighed. “It’s grating on everyone’s nerves.”

“So it’s ok for him to get beat up because he’s in a bad mood?” Karen put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

“That’s not at all what I said. What I’m saying is that Peter’s not making it easy on anyone right now. Kyle or Nigel might have just lost their temper,” she said.

“Like your husband does,” Tony threw in. The woman’s eyes narrowed. 

“So Peter’s been the same way with you?” Tony shrugged even though he knew she was avoiding his statement.

“He’s not himself that’s for sure.”

“I was hoping he was better with you. I think the adoption hit him harder than we think.” Tony did his best not to roll his eyes. He was sure of it. “I want to warn you nothing is definite yet, but we’re going to be fostering a little girl in the next couple of weeks. We’ve already met her and signed the intent to adopt forms. Peter doesn’t know yet, but I don’t think he’s going to react too well to the news.” 

“Karen,” Tony coughed out. “Are you serious?” His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. 

She rubbed her hand over her face. “I don't’ know how much longer we’ll be able to keep him. Jeff is at his rope’s end and Peter isn’t helping anything. He’s been on punishment all week. I don’t know if it will happen this week or maybe next week, but I need you to know that there’s a good chance this might be the end for you and Peter.” 

Tony couldn’t believe her words. This couldn’t be happening. He’d just finally come to the conclusion that the kid needed him and now he was going to be taken away? 

Please God, no.

“Is there no way you can keep him? He really likes you,” Tony said trying to speak over the lump that nestled in his throat. 

“I love Peter, I do. He’s the sweetest kindest little boy around, but we have other children now and he just isn’t fitting into our family dynamic like I hoped he would.” She cursed softly. “I really feel like this is going to break him.” 

Tony looked over her shoulder towards the table where Peter liked to sit and knew that it already had.

________________________________

Tony was sitting at his screen reading up on custody rights and foster care laws in New York. He was sure there was some family in the area that could take the kid. He just had to find the right one. He’d spent hours looking through profiles while Peter built a Jurassic Park lego set. 

He crossed another set of parents off the list when the small voice broke into his thoughts. 

“They’re getting a girl named Lexi,” he said. Tony’s head shot up at the sound. That was the first voluntary sentence Peter had spoken to him in over a week.

“Who, bud?” 

“Mr. Jeff and Ms. Karen. I heard them talking last night. When they went to the game that time and I was with you, she was with them,” Peter said softly. Tony’s heart broke for the kid. This kid was more perceptive than any of them ever knew.

“Why do you think that?” The man pushed the hologram to the side so he could look fully at the boy. His curls seemed to have grown and were flopping even more so into his eyes. His mouth and cheeks seemed sunken in as if the boy hadn’t been eating well. More than anything Peter’s eyes seemed hollow like there was no life behind them at all. 

Please, bud, don’t give up yet, Tony thought to himself. 

“I saw her in the picture with them. Ms. Karen told me to see if that was the pizza guy calling and I saw it was her new background.” the boy wiped his the tears that slipped past his glasses. “They all had new baseball caps,” the boy said closing his eyes tightly. “They even bought her a new glove. She plays softball like Ms. Karen.” He saw the boy’s shoulders start to heave. “I gotta leave soon ‘cause they got her now,” he said just before the sob broke out. It took two strides for Tony to cross the lab and pull the boy into his arms. Peter instantly latched onto the man and rested his face on his shoulder. 

The boy’s cry seemed to come deep from within. Tony had researched the boy’s family as best as he could and found out that the kid’s parents were scientists who had died in a crash when the boy was five. His aunt and uncle had taken him in instantly but only two years later his uncle had died right in front of him. A year later his aunt lost custody because she couldn’t care for him financially. Now after being with Karen and Jeff for almost a year he was going to have to move again. It seemed that as soon as the boy got any type of stability it was ripped from under him.

Not even Tony had had to deal with that level of trauma. It was amazing that the kid hadn’t given up already. 

“ Mr. Stark,” he whined miserably, “I’m sorry. I love you and I’ll miss you ok? Please don’t forget me. I seened Aunt May last month and she didn’t know it was me. Don’t forget me ok?” 

“I won’t forget you, buddy,” Tony sad rubbing the boy’s back. 

Peter hiccuped right before he started talking again, “You gotta finish SCRUB for the kids at the hospital, they’ll need him,” Peter said through is tears as his head rested on Tony’s shoulder. Tony winced as the kid’s fingers were digging into his back. He knew this was hard on the kid. 

“Ok. I will,” Tony said trying not to cry himself. 

“Tell Mr. Rhodes I’m sorry I was mean to him. I didn’t want nobody else to be nice to me so it wouldn’t hurt so bad when they were mean. I liked him, tell him ok?” 

“I’ll tell him bud.” Tony walked around the lab bouncing slightly to try and calm the boy down. Well, calm them both down really. He wasn’t sure how he much longer he’d be able to keep it together. The kid was wearing him down. 

“I’m sorry I asked you to be my daddy. I know I had one, but it’s ok I don’t have one now. I get it. That’s why I got hurt.” 

Tony stopped bouncing and rubbed his hand through Peter’s hair. “What do you mean?” 

Peter wiped his face with the back of his hand and lifted his head so he could see Tony’s eyes. “I called Mr. Jeff, daddy. I didn’t mean to, but Nigel and Kyle say it all the time. I just got confused.” 

“So he hit you?” Peter nodded with his arms still around Tony’s neck. 

“Kyle hit me a bunch, but just my face hurt a lot. He said he wasn’t sharing his daddy since I scare all the good ones away.” Peter wiped his eyes miserably. “I know I won’t get a daddy or a mommy, I just need a friend. You’re my friend, so I’ll be ok.” That did it for Tony, he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. 

This little boy in his arms was so precious and so pure. 

God, why couldn’t he be better for this kid? If anyone deserved him to be better it was Peter!

“Petey, it’s gonna be ok, buddy. It’s gonna be ok,” Tony said voice full of pain. 

“If I don’t see you no more, don’t forget our spot. Every time I got to that place I’ll think of you. That’s where I met my best friend,” Peter said. 

________________________________

That night Tony lay staring at the screen in front of him in thinking of that little mop-haired boy who’d stolen his heart. 

He’d been a bright spot when everything seemed so dark. 

He’d be a voice when the Tower seemed so quiet. 

Peter had come in and changed his life and now Tony couldn’t even return the favor. 

Stark men were made of iron and he broke everything they touched. 

He didn’t want to risk doing that to Peter. He couldn’t. If he was a better person then maybe he could try to get the kid himself, but that wouldn’t work. 

In his entire life he didn’t have one relationship that hadn’t ruined. That wasn’t a legacy to give a child.

No, Peter needed someone better. 

He’d called the kid’s aunt, fishing and hoping for some little glimmer of hope, but the woman seemed to enjoy being single and without attachments. She desperately wanted the boy, but mentally she just didn’t feel ready. 

That left Tony at a dead end...again. 

He’d been scouring sites for adopted parents at a rapidly increased rate since Peter had left that afternoon. None of them were good enough for Peter. Not in Tony’s mind anyway, but he wasn’t going to give up. He just needed to find new foster parents and then he’d convince them to let Peter keep working with him. 

They’d be mentor and mentee forever. Just like it was supposed to be. 

He was sure that he could figure that out. That was the least he could do. 

A picture came up on the screen of a family and their two other children. The boy looked just like Peter without the glasses. He looked so happy and maybe a little older. As he stared at the picture, Tony let his mind wander to what Peter would be like in just a couple of years. Would the boy still stick his tongue in concentration when he found he needed to focus? Would the boy still be bouncing his right leg to harness that unprecedented amount of energy? Tony chuckled thinking how many times Peter would cut himself when the boy learned to shave. Then a full smile broke out at the thought of Peter finally asking a girl out with that cute little stammer. 

No! He couldn’t think about that stuff. Fathers thought about stuff like that. Not mentors. 

God, this kid.

Peter had kissed him on his cheek when they had to say goodbye that afternoon. It was like the kid knew something none of them did or maybe he was trying to apologize to Tony in a real way.

Tony didn’t know. 

All he knew was that Peter was too good for this world and none of them deserved him. 

He desperately wanted to hold the boy in his arms forever and never let him go, but he just couldn’t make that happen. He’d ruin Peter like he’d ruined everything else in his life. 

No, Peter was better off just coming to see him for a couple of hours every day. 

Tony pushed the hologram out his way and lay back as he tried to close his eyes again. He’d see Peter on Monday and then everything would be ok. 

________________________________

_Two Days Later_

____

__

A blaring alarm shot through Tony’s room. The man has actually fallen asleep after an entire day of chasing down leads after a supposed rogues sightings, he was completely drained. Now he was trying to shake himself out of his stupor to figure out what was going on. “Friday what is that?”

“Boss that’s Peter’s pencil alarm.” Instantly Tony’s heart started to race. The kid wouldn’t trigger that unless he was in real trouble, right? He tried to calm himself down. 

“Ok uh call Karen’s phone. Let’s just check on the kid.” 

“Yes, Boss.” The phone rang for a couple of rings before a woman picked up.

“Karen, this is Tony. Sorry to call you so late, but uh Peter left his bear here and I wanted to see if he needed it.” 

“Oh no, Tony. Peter left Saturday afternoon just before dinner. His social worker came and got him.” Tony’s heart rate picked up. 

“Do you know where he went?” 

“Tony,” the woman sighed. “I talked to May. You’re way too involved in his life. You have to let him go. It’ll be easier for everyone if you do.” 

This lady. Tony’s blood was boiling. She wanted to tell him to not be involved? She had barely been involved and she was supposed to be the kid’s mother! 

He ground his teeth as he snarled at the woman. “You may not care enough to intervene for that kid, but I do. He’s sweet, intelligent, and loving. That boy deserves so much more than you ‘making the best’ of his situation until you can dump him off on someone else.” Tony scoffed. “If you knew even anything about him you would have fought for him and protected him. Like he deserved. He told me about your husband’s heavy hand that left him sore for days. You call yourself wanting the best for him? Yeah, right.”

There was a pause before she responded. “I know he’s a sweet kid, but why...why do you care so much? He’s just some kid from Queens!”

“Because unlike you, I love him,” Tony spat and hung up without another word. 

Wait, what? 

What’d he just say? 

He really did love him!

“Boss, the pencil has been sounded again.”

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and shoved his feet into his boots. 

“Friday, track that pencil,” he said as he hit worked to get one of his suits near him. 

“It’s on the south side of Queens. Looks like a shelter of sorts.” Before the suit even arrived Tony had already jumped out the window. The suit engulfed him moments later as he boosted his thrusters to maximum speed. 

“Friday have Happy meet me there and tell him to hurry!” Tony silently berated himself for not doing more for the kid. Why hadn’t he given them a mini repulsor or one of those nonlethal weapons he’d given to Harley? 

Peter. Peter. Peter.

“Boss, your heart rate is elevated to high levels, I suggest you try your breathing exercises,” the AI said. Tony ignored her.

“ETA on arrival?” 

“Four minutes.” Please be ok Peter. It seemed like an eternity before he clanked down and stepped out of the suit. He scanned the area before trying to run inside. The shelter looked more like a warehouse or an abandoned school. It was small and dingy filled from side to side with cots. “Fri, scan for Peter.” 

God, this kid would get eaten alive here. 

“Initiating scan,” the AI responded through his earpiece.

“Give me somethin,’ good baby girl.”

“Found him, boss, left side of the room near the back wall.” Tony snarled as he stormed toward the area. His eyes instantly saw Peter cowering against the wall as three older kids crowded around him. The boy didn’t have his glasses on and he was sure that was making it ten times worse for the kid. It happened in slow motion as one of the boy’s feet reared back and kicked Peter hard in the side. The boy dropped like a sack of potatoes and cried out in pain.

“Kyle says you cry, come on cry!” One of the kids sneered at Peter. 

“No, you know he said Iron Man coming for him,” one of the other boys laughed. “Where’s he now?” The boy said mocking Peter. 

“It’s ok to cry,” he heard Peter say. “Iron Man said so!” The kids howled with laughter. Before another punch could be thrown, Tony had pushed all the kids out of the way. 

“Peter!” The boy looked up from the floor and gave a bloody smile.

“Mr. Stark,” he rasped out before coughing violently. “You came.” Tony knelt down in front of the boy. 

“I said I would.” Tony heard the kids behind him whispering about how the boy was actually telling the truth. “Friday scan him, is he ok to move?”

“Scan complete boss. Minor contusions and elevated heart rate, otherwise healthy,” the AI said. Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Mr. Hogan is rapidly approaching you.” Tony nodded and reached down to pick up Peter off the ground. The boy latched onto him like he’d done so many times before. Somehow the gesture gave Tony pure relief. 

His kid was in his arms and he was ok. 

“Hey Boss,” Happy said. Tony sighed with relief. “They sure did a number on the kid, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. He turned to Peter and handed the boy his glasses that the other kids had abandoned on the ground.

“Hey bud, uh can you go make sure everything is in your bag?” Peter nodded as Tony set him down. The boy slowly limped off. Tony turned to Happy. “I can’t leave him here. I can’t. See if Pepper can get emergency custody or something. I’m not walking out of here without this kid, Hap. I can’t.” Happy leaned forward and handed Tony a folded envelope. “What’s this?” 

“Rhodes got Potts to start on this a couple of weeks ago, just in case,” Happy said. “Pepper called Rhodey and got a judge to sign off while I was on the way here.” Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion as he opened it. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. “You can take the kid home, Boss,” Happy whispered. Tony’s eyes popped open further than he ever thought they could go. 

“I uh don’t understand,” Tony said. Happy smiled at the man in a way he rarely ever did. 

“We all saw it, we were just waiting on you.” Happy kept talking but all Tony could hear was that he could take Peter home.

“So this means he’s mine?” Happy nodded.

“Mostly. The real paperwork has to be done later from what I understand,” Happy said and for the first time since Tony had known him he reached out and hugged the man. “You deserve it, boss.” Turning around Tony felt Peter return to his legs. Without a second thought, Tony reached out and scooped the kid into his arms before kissing his brow. Bruises littered the small boy’s face cementing in his mind that this was the perfect decision. 

There was no better place for Peter Parker to be than with Tony Stark.

Tony was sure that no one loved this boy anywhere near as much as he did. He would spend every minute for the rest of his life making sure this kid was happy, healthy, and safe. He'd challenge anyone to tell him any different. 

As he bounced the little boy on his hip all Tony could think about was that his son was finally back in his arms and no one would ever take that boy away again.

“Let’s go, Pete.” The boy looked at Tony then at Happy. 

“Back to Ms. Karen’s?” Tony glanced at Happy and then back at Peter. 

“No buddy, I mean home with me.” Peter gasped. 

“You mean it! Like for real?” Tony nodded. Peter shook his head much to Tony and Happy’s surprise. “N-no thank you. Let me down, please.” Tony was so confused, but he wasn't letting go of that kid for anything in the world. Not this time.

“Peter, what are you talking about?”

“Why do you want me now? What’s different?” Tony’s heart broke at the little boy’s words. His heart felt like a hot knife had stabbed him. He reached to touch brush Peter’s hair out of his face but the boy moved his head away with a scowl. 

“I thought you’d be better off without me kid,” Tony said. “Remember how I told you my dad was mean to me?" Peter nodded. "I didn’t want to be that way with you. I wanted to find someone who could give you what you needed.” Tony gulped waiting for the boy’s response. He watched the kid squish his eyes closed and take deep breaths for several moments before opening his eyes again and taking several deep breaths. It felt like eternity watching Peter settle for biting his lip like he always did when he was in deep thought. It had been such a long journey and Tony for once just wanted to take the boy home and rest. He'd closed his eyes for just a moment when he felt Peter tap his chest.

“I never needed anything but you,” Peter said laying his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re all I ever wanted.” Tony looked up surprised and saw Happy with a knowing smile. 

“We told you, boss,” Happy said. Tony nodded, it looked like everyone knew it but him. 

“So you ready to go home, bud?” Peter yawned with his head still on Tony’s shoulder. His big eyes looked up at Tony with one final question. 

“Why’d you come back?”

“I said I’d always be there for you, didn’t I?” With tears in his eyes, Peter nodded and buried his face in Tony’s neck. The boy tightened his arms around Tony's neck allowing the man to sigh with relief. The kid was ready to go. “Let’s get you home, kiddo,” Tony said patting the boy’s back. 

As Tony walked out of the dirty shelter, he snuggled the little boy into his arms. His mind raced to that chance day in the diner when the world had seemed the darkest. Now, even in the middle of the night, all Tony could see was the sun.

At that moment he realized that he’d found a family in the one place he never would have looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp....he did it!!! 
> 
> I was rooting for them ALL along and I know many of you were too. 
> 
> There is a SEQUEL, already written and being edited. Stay tuned for that it's titled "Where I Belong" and it's from wittle Petey's point of view. Lots of fluff and substance. 
> 
> See you ALL soon!


	6. Prologue...to Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue to Part 2 "Where I Belong!" 
> 
> It's up today!!

“Mr. Stark!!!!” Peter had a smile a mile wide as the man steered the go-kart on the path at the compound. It was an off-road cart that Tony had rigged so they could ride comfortably and go very very fast which they'd been doing for the better part of the day.

Peter loved every minute of it. It was the last day of summer and Tony had promised to spend every waking minute of it with him.

Everything was perfect.

Tony did a quick slide and brought the cart to a stop. “How was that?” Peter was clapping his hands as he stepped out of the now stopped cart.

“Amazing! Best thing ever! Do you think we can do it next weekend too?”

“No can do, bud. We’ve got to get you settled for school and I’ve got some boring government stuff to handle,” Tony said almost sadly.

“That’s ok Mr. Stark, this was a blast! I don’t think I ever had a better day!” Peter pulled the helmet off his head and Tony followed suit. Even though this could be a sad day for many kids for Peter it was the start of something beautiful.

For the first time in forever, he was going to stay in one place. No more Mr. Jeff, no more Kyle and Nigel poking him and hitting him when no one was looking. Nope, he had a Mr. Stark and a lab full of friends.

“Hey Mr. Stark, can we have pizza and watch a movie?” Tony shrugged.

“One movie and yeah we can have pizza. We’ve gotta drive back to the Tower tonight so you can go to that fancy school you loved so much.”

Peter smiled at the memory, just two weeks ago Rhodey, Tony, and Peter had gone on several school tours. Peter had hated them all. Tony wanted him to go to some fancy prep school deep in the city that houses some of the kids of New York’s elite.

It looked like a prison to Peter.

The last school they’d visited was one known as Midtown Elementary. It was exclusive and you had to test to get in, but the labs and the science curriculum made Peter salivate. He’d begged to go there and Rhodey had helped.

So that day he became Midtown Elementary’s newest student.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said slipping his hand into the man’s. “Do you think I’ll make friends?” Tony not missing a step reached down and swung the boy into his arms.

“I’m sure you’ll make friends. You know why?” Peter shook his head as he stared into Tony’s eyes. “Because you’re the smartest and nicest person I know.” Peter smiled.

“I’ve never been a fourth grader before,” Peter said.

“You know what, me either, so we’ll learn together, ok?” A wide grin crossed Peter’s face and he nodded. He didn’t know what he’d done to get to be in a place so perfect but he was so very thankful.


End file.
